With respect to a brass instrument, such as trumpet, trombone, french horn and the like, the instrument itself does not have a sounding part, and the lips of an executant will constitute a sound source. When playing the brass instrument, the executant vibrates his lips by feeding an air from a lung in the state that the lips are aligned with a mouthpiece, moreover, in order to make a correct sound, it is necessary to keep a proper gap between the upper and lower lips formed by the fed air, and form a embouchure which makes the muscles around the lips tightened while keeps the lips soft.
However, in order to make the correct sound, it is very important to train the muscles around the lips through correct postures. The training for embouchure does not only refer to strengthening the muscles, but also refer to training an exquisite relaxation sense while keeping a desired posture. However, in fact, in order to learn the proper embouchure so as to perform the sounding of the brass instrument, quite a number of trainings are necessary in the past.
As a method for training the muscles around the lips, as recorded in page 71 of “2 (edited by , the Friends Of Music Magazine, distributed on Mar. 20, 1993)”, a method of holding the chopsticks in the mouth so as not to be fallen is used to train the muscles around the lips. However, in the case of holding the chopsticks in the mouth, there is a possibility that a shape of the mouth may be corrected into a undesired shape for sounding due to a difference between the shapes of the chopsticks and the mouth. When squeezing out the air from the lips in the case of holding the chopsticks in the mouth, the air flows in a gap between the chopsticks and the lips, therefore, the flowing of the air is different from that when actually playing the instrument. Therefore, it is unable to learn the exquisite relaxation sense while keeping the desired posture by means of such training using the chopsticks, thus a quite number of trainings are required to allow the brass instrument make sound.